


Personal

by gateship



Series: Avengers Assemble [12]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, this is a lot shorter than i thought it was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gateship/pseuds/gateship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April 25, 2009 is far different from any of her previous years working for Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, so it's not April anymore but whatever.

Pepper was rather surprised by the flowers in her office. It wasn’t as if she didn’t know what day it was, but she didn’t think Tony knew. But she wasn’t even his PA anymore and he’d never gotten her anything before for what he still called ‘secretary day.’

Now, however, she had a number of arrangements throughout her office.

“You like?” Tony asked hesitantly from behind her. “I know you’re not my administrative assistant and are in fact technically my boss, but…I missed it last year and I was thinking about you then.”

Pepper felt herself tearing up. “Tony.”

“I don’t want to make you cry. I don’t. But I’m pretty sure I loved you then and I thought about you every day. So I just wanted to start making up for all of the previous years. And I remembered this without JARVIS’s help. And if you’ll let me I’ll buy flowers every April 25th from now on to make up for missing all of the others,” Tony said.

Pepper sighed and tugged him close. “I love you too, Tony. And you don’t have to buy me flowers to make up for the past.”

“You do realize that if you limit me to buying you flowers only when I want to isn’t going to limit me at all, right?” Tony asked.

“I’m aware,” Pepper said. “And you’re helping me get these home. There aren’t any more at home, are there?”

“No. Just these,” Tony said.


End file.
